


The Shirt

by sadvav



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, also this is the first smut ive written in over two years so enjoy, also this is. very gay, alternate universe where patrick wasnt a piece of shit and honestly just was misguided, and robert is hella awkward, the bad guy isnt the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadvav/pseuds/sadvav
Summary: Robert wasn’t entirely sure why the Camerlengo followed him to his hotel that night.





	1. The Shirt

Robert wasn’t entirely sure why the Camerlengo followed him to his hotel that night. He was expecting the younger man and him to part ways with a nod or a shake of the hand. Instead, the priest offered to accompany him back to Robert’s hotel room. Robert, of course, had given the man a strange look, but shrugged his shoulders a bit and joked a little. “Lead the way,” he had said with a small smile, making the Camerlengo huff a laugh.

At first, they walked in silence - unsure really of what to say. The past few days had been eventful, to put it lightly, and neither of the men were sure where to even begin with a friendly chat under the starry skies of Rome. Robert had glanced over at one point, noting the other man was limping slightly, and Robert winced internally, remembering the stunt the young priest had pulled at midnight only two nights ago. The College of Cardinals had been elated when it was announced that the Camerlengo had made a surprising, yet speedy recovery - though some wounds never truly healed. But, the Camerlengo’s first announcement was he would not accept the Holy Office.

It was mayhem that day, the Cardinals in a frenzy. No one had turned down the Papacy to date. They had elected the Camerlengo in a rousing cry - election by adoration - and, it seemed, it was God’s will for the young priest to be their new Pope. But the Camerlengo, ever humble, declined the office. He had said with a sad smile that he preferred the simple life of a priest, and that would be his legacy. Not a held office that was given to him out of the ashes of a failed attack on the church.

So, the College held another vote. It took them two hours to decide on a new pope - Cardinal Mortati. Mortati had offered the Camerlengo a continued spot as his chamberlain, which the Camerlengo agreed to with a bow.

Robert had stayed for the proceedings by the Camerlengo’s request, seeing as how the professor had been the one to tackle the priest to the ground when the Camerlengo had lit himself aflame in the throws of crippling grief over his father - and of the deaths of the preferiti. Robert had stayed by the young man’s side for days while he recovered in the hospital, elongating his stay in Rome just to make sure the priest would be alright. Robert wasn’t sure if he could handle the weight of another death on his shoulders. Especially the death of someone he cared for.

Brought back to the present by this thought, Robert Langdon frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had come to care for the priest. Their only interactions had been brief and professional. Though, he was sure the Camerlengo gave some lingering glances of his own. Either that or Robert was hallucinating from lack of sleep. That might have been it, he reasoned with himself, shoulders slumping.

The Camerlengo noticed this and turned to look at Robert with a smile.

“You’ve been strangely silent, professor.” Robert felt his ears burn and he locked his gaze on the concrete below them, feigning interest in the cracks that passed them as the two men walked. “What could be on that mind of yours?”

“Lots of things, Father,” he replied with a grimace. No matter what Robert seemed to do, his mind was always racing. Always filled with an idea or two, just waiting to be shared. Now, however, he was fixated on the past few days - on the Illuminati and the resurgence of it. It had baffled the professor to no ends, and it seemed he still wasn’t entirely over it.

“Always thinking,” the Camerlengo hummed, nodding his head a little. “As much as I do not.. Care for the progressive march of science in our modern world, I can appreciate a sharp mind when I see one.” Robert’s head lifted and he looked at the Camerlengo with wide eyes.

“I, uh.. Thank you?” The Camerlengo chuckled, shaking his head as he turned away. Robert watched the other for a moment before doing the same, looking anywhere but at the priest next to him. When the Camerlengo spoke next, he sounded almost saddened. It made Robert frown, his gaze turning back to the younger man.

“The march of science is what caused this disaster in the first place,” he said with a pained look in his eyes. “My.. Idiocy - my self righteousness.. It brought the heathens that killed innocent men to this church. I’ve been blind in my work, in my teachings. I thought that God was the one true power, and science would destroy His influence on our world.” The Camerlengo shook his head. “My father, the Pope.. He was a firm believer in science finally proving His existence in our world. But I was clouded in misplaced faith. I was stupid and selfish.”

Robert stopped, staring at the priest’s back.

“Father-”

“Patrick.” The Camerlengo- Patrick - cut him off, turning to face Robert. “There is no need for formalities right now, I don’t think. My name is Patrick.” Robert stared at Patrick, jaw hanging open slightly. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. Patrick didn’t let him speak, however, turning away again. “I know none of what took place is my fault. But, it doesn’t stop me from feeling direct responsibility for what occurred.”

The two men were silent; one stood a few feet away from the other, staring at the back of the other’s head. The other stared at the ground beneath him, as if wishing for it to swallow him up and make him disappear from Robert’s searching gaze. Robert hesitated, then took a step towards Patrick. He laid a gentle hand on Patrick’s shoulder, making the other man jump a little and turn quickly to face Robert once more. Patrick’s gaze moved from Robert’s hand on his shoulder to the professors focused gaze that was fixed on him.

“I know I can’t… change how you feel about what happened.” Patrick snorted, lips twitching upwards into a smirk. Robert rolled his eyes and squeezed Patrick’s shoulder. “But, I can.. I can try to help you cope with it.” This made Patrick’s expression fall, his gaze lowering to his shoes. His brows furrowed and he shifted his weight, shaking his head.

“Robert, you don’t have to-”

“I saved your life, didn’t I? I didn’t have to do that either.” Patrick was still, staring at the ground in silence. “But, I did. And I’m going to do what I can to help you now.” The younger man finally lifted his gaze to meet Robert’s own, his green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Robert was almost knocked to the ground by Patrick practically throwing himself into Robert’s arms, hugging him tightly. It felt as if all the air was knocked out of his lungs, but Robert couldn’t find it in himself to care. He held Patrick close, feeling the priest begin to tremble in his arms.

“God must truly forgive me if he sent you.” It was muffled into Robert’s shirt, but the professor heard it. He blinked a few times, staring at the top of Patrick’s head. He could pose an argument, saying that; if anything, Robert had been sent by dumb luck, and God must have thrown his hands up and thought ‘ _well, damn, I guess I’ll have to do with what I have ._ ’ But, he didn’t, choosing simply to gently push Patrick away from him, looking into bright green eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets of the world. He found himself wanting to stare for hours into them, thinking maybe he might just learn more than any textbook or lecture could teach.

Patrick still clung to Robert, his arms having been thrown around the professors neck in his moment of weakness. There they stayed, bringing him much closer than he had ever been to Robert. Robert noticed this as well, feeling his stomach flip. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Patrick, and Patrick realized the same. It felt as if something had locked into place between the two of them - a missing piece of an unfinished puzzle long since forgotten about. A rational human being would choose to act on this.

Robert, not being that human being, took a few steps back, clearing his throat awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. Patrick was beet red, shoulders hunched up, gaze averted away from Robert.

“We should-”

“Yes, we- we should.”

They continued walking in silence - though neither of them mentioned the quick glances each of them shared once in awhile. It felt like forever before they made it to Hotel Bernini, Robert standing stiffly in front of the doors leading inside. Patrick was standing across from him, hands behind his back.

“Well, I, uh..” Robert began, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Thank you for, uh.. Accompanying me.. Patrick.” Patrick seemed to light up at the use of his name, a smile playing on his lips.

“Of course.” Silence fell once more, neither of them sure of what to do next. Robert looked around, noting how empty the streets were. He supposed the celebrations had continued to people’s homes, it now reaching almost four in the morning. He looked back at Patrick, who was fiddling with his robes, then sighed, motioning to the door.

“It- It’s late, and.. You shouldn’t have to walk back to the Vatican all on your own at this time of night.” he felt like he would possibly regret this in the morning, but at the moment he found he really didn’t care. Patrick stared at him for a moment until Robert continued. “You can- can stay in my room tonight if.. If you want.” it was almost comical how flustered Robert was, his face flushed red, his gaze darting around trying to avoid looking directly at Patrick, who was smiling.

“I’d love to.” The words startled Robert, his gaze finally fixing on the other man.

“I- uh.. O-Okay. Yeah, uh.. Alright, uh.. Come with me, I-I guess.” Robert held the door open for Patrick, who laughed and bowed his thanks, then followed the other inside. Patrick looked around the hotel, then looked over at an elevator near the front desk. Robert made a noise of discomfort, which made Patrick frown. “Sorry, uh.. I’m not.. Really a fan of- of.. Those.” Patrick watched Robert for a moment, then nodded. It seemed as if the other man chose to drop the subject, seeing how uncomfortable Robert was.

The ascended the stairs, Robert starting to try and help Patrick, who was still limping, but Patrick waved him off, laughing a bit.

“I’m not incapable, Robert,” he said with a huff. Robert found himself heating up again in embarrassment. This had to be a record of _How Many Times Langdon Looked Stupid In Front Of The Handsome Man._ They made it to Robert’s room, Robert fumbling with his room key for a moment before Patrick took his hand, eyebrows raised. Wordlessly, Patrick unlocked the door and pushed it open, brushing past Robert and walking inside.

Robert found himself rooted to the spot, watching Patrick being to poke around his hotel room. God, this had to be a dream, he thought through his daze. He shook himself after a moment and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Robert shrugged off his jacket and hung it up, letting out a sigh as he walked over the the bed, sitting down with a soft groan as his protesting muscles thanked him. Patrick looked over in amusement, setting down the pocket Bible that was positioned on the dresser next to the bed.

This felt like the beginning to a bad joke. ‘ _A Catholic priest stands in a hotel room._ ’ Robert had to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape him. He was startled again for the umpteenth time that night by Patrick’s next question.

“Where might be the bathroom?” Robert stared dumbly at Patrick for a moment, as if the other had just spoken Italian to him, then blinked, stammering out a response.

“Right- uh- Right over there.” He pointed at a second door that was positioned next to the entrance. Patrick hummed and nodded. He looked around, then muttered a soft ‘ah’ when he found what he was looking for.

“Do you mind? I suppose I should get out of these robes, and seeing as I don’t have another change of clothes..” Robert turned his gaze to what Patrick was referencing. A gray shirt and sweatpants lay unpacked on top of Robert’s suitcase, unworn and clean. The thought of Patrick wearing his clothes made Robert’s head spin, and he nodded numbly. Patrick picked up the clothing and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Robert resigned to his fate and flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been years since someone had made him this disoriented, and it was a terrifying thought that the person who was doing this to him was a priest in the Vatican. Robert, ever the scholar, began to mull over what had just occurred.

A priest, who Robert had just saved after witnessing four other deaths only two nights ago, had walked with Robert back to his hotel room and put each other on a first-name basis. Now, said priest was washing up in Robert’s bathroom and putting on Robert’s clothes.

Maybe Robert was still in the hospital. Maybe his skydive from the helicopter caused him to crack his head on something, making him now hallucinate about the priest that jumped out before he did. That was too clean, he mused, frowning up at the stale looking ceiling. Too simple and clear-cut. Nothing that had happened to him the past few days was simple or clear-cut. Then, he brought up the option that; maybe he died. Maybe this was Heaven and God said ‘ _your Heaven is making nice with one of my priests._ ’

Now that was too far of a reach. Though, before Robert could think up another explanation for his current situation, he heard the bathroom door open. Patrick walked out, picking at the overly large gray Harvard shirt that now covered the upper half of his body. Robert found himself staring, mouth hanging open.

God really must be telling him ‘ _fuck you_ ’ because the damned shirt was too big for Patrick. Patrick’s shoulder was bared as the shirt seemed to hang off him, and Robert knew he was going to Hell. Patrick looked up and caught Robert staring, his cheeks tinging red.

“Is something the matter?” Patrick’s voice sounded small, wavering slightly with uncertainty. Robert’s attention snapped back to the real world and he sat up, blinking a few times.

“N-No! No, not at all. ..Quite the opposite, actually.” That last part wasn’t supposed to be said out loud, and Robert immediately regretted ever opening his mouth when the words tumbled from his lips. Patrick turned even redder and ducked his head, a shy smile tugging his lips upwards. Robert scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned, shaking his head.

“God, I am.. So sorry for how I’ve been acting. I’m not usually like this, and-” Robert wasn’t sure how Patrick had moved so quick, but didn’t get any farther with that thought when Patrick’s lips covered his own in a kiss. Robert went still, his eyes wide. He was being kissed by a priest. This really was a bad joke. Patrick pulled back before Robert could react, however, and smiled softly.

“You talk too much.” Robert blinked up at Patrick, then let a smile spread across his lips. Patrick took this as a signal for it being ok to continue, and lowered himself into Robert’s lap carefully so he didn’t agitate his still healing burns. Robert’s hands immediately moved to Patrick’s hips, blue eyes darkening as the younger man settled. Robert let his fingers dance across bared skin, slipping under the gray shirt to touch Patrick’s heated flesh, making the other man’s breath hitch. They stared at each other, gazes filled with wonder and something more. Patrick leaned down and captured Robert’s lips in a kiss once more, this time Robert responding in kind.

Robert felt Patrick melt into the kiss, and it made Robert feel a little more sure of himself. His hands slid up Patrick’s back, nails digging lightly into his skin, making Patrick gasp softly into Robert’s mouth. Robert snatched the opportunity shown to him and deepened the kiss, feeling Patrick press himself closer to Robert. Patrick’s hands were buried in Robert’s hair, tugging once in awhile and making Robert groan. The kiss grew more fervent, Patrick’s hands sliding down Robert’s chest, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Robert pulled away and gently pushed Patrick’s fingers away, raising his eyebrows.

“Patrick we.. we don’t have to do this. You don’t have to feel like you do, it- it’s alright.” Patrick stared at him for a moment as if he were looking at the dumbest man on the planet.

“You are an oblivious man, Robert Langdon.” It all seemed to click at that moment. The lingering gazes, the press of a hand on his shoulder. Well, that changed things drastically. Robert grinned and surged up to kiss Patrick once more, feeling Patrick laugh as he kissed him. Patrick returned to his task of unbuttoning Robert’s shirt, and Robert gently lifted the gray shirt Patrick wore over Patrick’s head. Robert found his gaze fixed on the scarring on Patrick’s chest, his gaze tracing the intricate lines that made up the Illuminati Diamond. Patrick seemed to notice and stopped what he was doing, watching Robert carefully.

The brand had healed, leaving severe scarring on Patrick’s chest. Robert lifted a hand and traced the lines lightly with a finger, relishing in the shudder that passed through Patrick. Robert hesitated, then, careful not to hurt Patrick, leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to part of the brand. Patrick gasped, his grip on Robert’s shirt tightening. He didn’t stop Robert, watching the older man with dark eyes. Robert trailed his lips along a line, hearing Patrick’s soft whimper and pausing, moving his gaze up.

Patrick’s head had fallen back, his eyes closed and his lips parted. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. Robert wanted to save the image forever. Patrick seemed to bring himself out of his moment and practically ripped Robert’s shirt open, startling the other man briefly before pressing Robert down on the bed, making Robert let out a breathy laugh.

Patrick helped Robert out of the, now ruined, shirt, then leaned down and kissed Robert once more, settling on top of him with a soft sigh. Robert’s hands rested on Patrick’s bare shoulder blades, kissing the other with everything he had. He broke the kiss briefly to push himself up further on the bed, resting on the pillows, then kissed Patrick once more. Patrick was moving against him, pressing himself against Robert, making the professor’s breaths quicken. Patrick broke the kiss this time, but didn’t pull away, letting their lips brush against each other - their breaths mixing.

Robert was careful in flipping them over, making sure Patrick didn’t pull anything or worse. Patrick looked up at Robert with a heavy gaze, a lazy grin on his face. Robert returned the smile, then leaned down and started kissing down Patrick’s neck, making the other begin to squirm under him. Robert nipped at the soft skin, laving his tongue over the spots to soothe the pain some, and Patrick let out soft moans in response.

Robert moved his attentions to Patrick’s chest, brushing his lips over the scarring before tracing the lines with his tongue. Patrick’s back arched up into him, Robert feeling Patrick’s hand tangle through his hair and tugging gently. He moved down slowly, taking his time to explore every bit of Patrick he could reach until the younger man was begging Robert to do something already - anything. Robert reached Patrick's naval, scraping his teeth against the skin there, and Patrick moaned.

“Robert, good god, please do _something_ !” Robert lifted his gaze up so he could look at Patrick, and wasn’t disappointed with what he saw. Patrick’s hair was mussed and sticking out at odd angles, his face was flushed and his lips swollen. He looked a mess and Robert had to keep himself from letting go entirely just from the sight. He directed his attention back to the task at hand and began to slide the sweatpants - his _sweatpants, Robert reminded himself with a smile_ \- off of Patrick. Patrick lifted his hips to ease the process for Robert, and seemed to relax when Robert got them off, tossing them somewhere in the room.

Robert found himself moving up Patrick’s body once more, kissing Patrick soundly as his hand pressed down on Patrick’s erection, making the other cry out, his hips bucking into Robert’s hand.

“ _Fuck_!” Robert pulled away and stared at Patrick, wide eyed. Patrick looked back, a sheepish expression appearing on his face. “S-Sorry, I-” Robert cut Patrick off with a searing kiss, causing the other to moan into Robert’s mouth. Robert started to rub Patrick through his underwear, making the other man shake from his ministrations. Robert moved his lips to Patrick’s neck, sucking a red mark into the skin there. Patrick was trembling, clawing at Robert’s back as he seemed to draw nearer and nearer to climax. Robert slipped his hand past the waistband of Patrick’s underwear and took him in hand, causing Patrick to almost scream, his whole body reacting to the touch.

Robert bit and sucked at Patrick’s neck as he brought Patrick closer to his end, Robert’s own hips rutting shamelessly against Patrick’s thigh. He got to the point where he simply rested his forehead against Patrick’s shoulder, grinding against Patrick and letting out low moans of his own.

Patrick came with a shout of Robert’s name, his head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes rolled back into his skull. Robert lifted his head to watch, almost coming from the sight of Patrick falling apart alone. Robert struggled a moment with his own pants, shucking them off and finishing himself with a groan, his whole body shaking from the force of his climax.

Robert collapsed onto the bed, laying flat on his back as he came down from his high, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Patrick’s own shuddering breaths next to him and he rolled on his side to see. Patrick looked blissed out beyond anything, lips parted and eyes closed. He looked as if he were sinking into the mattress with how boneless he must have felt. Robert raised a weak arm and pressed his hand against Patrick’s chest, making the other open his eyes.

Patrick turned his dazed eyes to Robert, and he gave a loopy smile, a soft giggle escaping his tired body.

“I think I understand what a religious experience is now,” Patrick muttered. Robert stared at his lover for a moment, then burst out laughing. Patrick began to laugh as well, turning his body so he was facing Robert, who had slumped back into the nest of pillows. Patrick watched Robert for a moment before scooting over and pressing himself against Robert. Robert looked at Patrick then draped an arm around Patrick’s bare waist, holding the other close. He pressed his lips against Patrick’s sweaty hair, huffing softly as the situation cleared for him.

He cared for the man currently curled up next to him. He wasn’t sure what they would do when morning came, but for now, he replayed his previous thought over and over in his head until he was drifting off to sleep to the sound of Patrick’s soft snores.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first part that I never thought in a million years I would write

When Robert Langdon awoke the next morning, he was being suffocated by an octopus. His eyes opened and he panicked for a moment, feeling his claustrophobia acting but, calmed instantly when he felt the warmth of another human pressed against him. The octopus, as it turns out, was Patrick sleeping soundly next to him, wrapped around Robert comfortably as he buried his face into Robert’s neck. Robert couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his lips as he took in the entrancing image, committing every aspect of it to memory (thank god for his eidetic memory).

Patrick’s auburn hair was messy and sticking up oddly - a stark contrast to the usual neat and clean part he wore when inside the Vatican walls - making the usually composed and serious man look more relaxed and content. Lips were parted slightly as the younger slept peacefully, soft puffs of air ghosting the skin of Robert’s neck as Patrick breathed evenly. Robert couldn’t help but notice the way the early dawn rays of sunlight made Patrick seem almost ethereal the way they shone on his face. In Robert’s professional opinion, the young man looked absolutely stunning.

Patrick stirred, as if having been awakened by Robert’s thoughts and his stare. Green eyes opened, looking like clear emeralds in the sunlight, and sleepily blinked a few times before their gaze landed on Langdon, who was still staring in open-mouthed awe. Immediately, Patrick’s face flushed red and he let out a sleepy whine, burying his face further into Robert’s neck, the latter chuckling softly.

“G’morning,” Robert said with a yawn, watching as Patrick attempted to wake up. The other man simply hummed in response, leaning up and surprising Langdon with a slow, lazy kiss. Robert, however, reacted instantly, kissing the other back with a smile on his lips, making Patrick laugh into the kiss. Carefully, Patrick shifted so he was sitting up, hovering over Robert as they kissed. Robert’s hand wove its way through Patrick’s hair, the other cupping the younger man’s face. Patrick was content on smoothing his hands over Robert’s chest and shoulders, once in a while resting his hands on either side of Langdon’s face. When the kiss ended and Patrick sat back to look at Langdon now that he was a little more awake, the two men smiled at each other.

“Good morning to you too,” Patrick said with a soft laugh, making Langdon snort, grinning widely at the man above him. “I noticed you were looking at something quite fondly when I awoke. May I ask what that certain thing might have been?” The tone of voice sounded innocent enough, but Robert saw the twinkle in Patrick’s eyes that clued him in on the game they were playing. Robert, going along with it, sighed and shrugged, relaxing against the pillows.

“Not too sure. There was just something.. Something real special that I saw. Can’t really place it.” Patrick’s eyebrow rose and he smirked.

“Is that so?” Robert nodded and closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head and sighing. “Well, I suppose I should leave you and this special something alone, shouldn’t I? I don’t want to intrude on anything. That would be quite rude of me.” Robert’s eyes opened just as Patrick seemed to begin to get up from the bed.

“Alright, wait a minute-” Patrick looked at Robert as the professor spoke, feigning a look of woe, sighing dramatically.

“There’s just no room for a simple man such as I in the bed of another when the eye has been caught by something more fascinating than I.” It was said wistfully, Patrick shaking his head. It was obvious he was holding back a laugh, and Robert knew it was still part of the trick. The older of the two caught Patrick around the waist, making the other yelp in surprise as Langdon pulled Patrick back into the bed with him. Patrick’s laughter filled the quiet room as they wrestled about, Robert’s own laughter soon joining.

They both paused after a moment of this, breathing heavily and smiling wide enough that their faces ached. Robert was settled on top of Patrick, Patrick looking up at Langdon with bright happy eyes. They stared at each other for a while, smiles fading and the happiness in their gazes replaced with something more profound. Robert’s heard thundered against his chest, his breaths quickening as Patrick reached a hand up to brush fingertips against Robert’s face, looking at the scars and bruises sustained from Langdon’s heroic skydive from a few nights prior. Patrick’s chest rose and fell quickly as well, hand trembling as the young priest pushed himself on his elbows so their faces were inches apart, Patrick’s lips brushing against Robert’s own.

A shiver ran down Robert’s spine, a soft noise rising from the back of his throat. He looked at Patrick through lidded eyes, watching as Patrick’s green hues darkened considerably. Robert felt as if a magnet was drawing him ever closer to the man lying underneath him, their lips meeting in a kiss that sent electricity through Robert’s veins. Patrick gasped against Robert’s lips, his mouth opening just enough that Robert could slip his tongue in, making Patrick moan softly. The noise went right to Langdon’s cock, making the professor let out a small whimper of his own. The kiss grew more fervent, more desperate as time went on, Robert starting to rock against Patrick slowly, Patrick’s own hips lifting to meet Robert. The two men groaned, Robert moving his lips to Patrick’s neck where he payed attention to a red mark left from the previous night.

Patrick squirmed underneath him as Robert began to kiss and bite at his neck, making sure to mark up the pale skin even more than it already was. Patrick was panting now - moaning Robert’s name under his breath. It drove Langdon mad, the professor grinding against Patrick and moaning against Patrick’s skin. Patrick let out a whine, back arching up as Robert moved away and ran his hands down the length of the younger man’s body, staring at him in silent admiration.

A lithe figure that was pale and freckled here and there, Patrick was definitely a sight to behold. Robert’s gaze moved lower, looking at the trail of hair that led to Patrick’s own aching arousal. The sight of just how hard Patrick was for Langdon made the older man bite his lower lip, letting out a shaking breath.

“God, you’re absolutely amazing, Patrick..” Robert said almost breathlessly, the man in question blushing furiously under Robert.

“Y-You’re not so bad yourself,” Patrick mumbled, making Robert hum as a smile quirked his lips upwards. Langdon leaned down so their lips met in a sweet kiss, Patrick whimpering against Robert’s lips as the older man slipped his hand between then and wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s aching cock. Patrick’s hips bucked into Robert’s hand, Robert pulling back to watch as Patrick fell apart so beautifully just by a touch of Robert’s own hand. Stroking upwards, Langdon thumbed the tip of Patrick’s cock, making the younger cry out and moan, throwing his head back as Robert began to slide his hand up and down, twisting his wrist once in a while just to hear Patrick whine.

Patrick’s mouth hung open, eyes closed and an absolute look of bliss making his eyebrows scrunch up. High pitched moans escaped Patrick’s parted lips every time Robert moved his hand, and soon Robert was swallowing the pretty noises Patrick made with a kiss that Robert groaned into. For a moment, they stayed like that, but then Robert felt Patrick’s hands on his chest. He was pushed back, falling onto the soft bed with a soft huff. He was greeted with a sight, however, that made this interruption worth it.

Patrick was sitting up, his whole form flushed and his chest heaving lightly as his darkened gaze fixed on Robert. Patrick’s pupils were blown, lips swollen and red. He looked absolutely stunning. Before Robert could react, however, Patrick was upon him, kissing Robert hard and eliciting a low groan from the older male. Patrick straddled Robert’s hips and ground down, the both of them moaning simultaneously at the delicious friction this caused between them. Patrick pulled away and started rocking his hips against Robert’s cock, making the older man choke out a moan, eyes closing and his mouth falling open.

“F-Fuck, Patrick..” he said breathlessly, his own hips rolling up to meet Patrick, the two of them moving in sync with each other perfectly. Patrick slid his hands down Robert’s chest and panted softly, little mewls being knocked from his lungs with every movement of their bodies. Robert opened his eyes and almost came from the view presented to him alone. Patrick looked utterly debauched, an arm raised with a hand tangled through his own tousled auburn hair, the other hand planted firmly on Robert’s chest. Lidded green eyes were fixed on Robert, and the older man suddenly felt the urge to speak.

“I want you, Patrick.” Robert watched Patrick’s expression shift from confusion to shock and then to a lust inducing grin that made Robert groan as Patrick leaned down and kissed Robert hard. Robert flung his arm out and fumbled around for a moment, kissing Patrick all the while as he blindly searched the bedside table for something. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and proceeded to flip Patrick over when he did, smiling down at his lover with a twinkle in his eye. Patrick’s gaze shifted and a soft gasp left his parted lips. In Robert’s hand was a small bottle of lubrication. Patrick’s face turned impossibly redder as he spoke, stuttering.

“I-I’ve n-never done .. done this b-before..” It was said timidly, mild and shameful. Robert’s smile fell and a look of concern filled his gaze. He set the bottle down and shifted so he could cup Patrick’s face with his hand, thumb stroking the burn scars that seemed to trace the right side of the man’s jawline.

“God, Patrick, we… we don’t have to if you don’t want to.. I don’t want to.. To push you or anything.” The both of them knew that Patrick had broken his vow of chastity last night when he had been with Robert, and Robert knew that the young priest was still grasping ahold of the concept. Robert’s own forgetfulness was embarrassing enough. But, Patrick’s smile shifted the shame into confusion. “What-”

“Robert, I _want_ to do this with you. I don’t want to do this with anyone else _but_ you.” Robert’s jaw hung open as Patrick spoke, numb shock filling him only to be quickly replaced with complete and utter adoration for the man underneath him. “Please just.. Can we go slow?” Robert was quiet for a moment, then he smiled, making Patrick look back at him with a small smile of his own.

“Of course we can, Patrick,” Robert said, leaning down and kissing Patrick, making the younger man chuckle.

They moved slow, of course, Robert being as gentle with Patrick as he could when he opened to bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the lube up, then moved down Patrick’s body, pressing his lips against the skin wherever he could reach and making Patrick squirm underneath him. Once Robert had settled between Patrick’s legs, he pressed a kiss against Patrick’s thigh, giving Patrick the hint to lift his hips up so Robert had access to him. Robert took a breath and let it out shakily, making Patrick frown at him.

“R-Robert? Are you alright?” Robert looked up at Patrick and nodded a little, smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Just.. nervous is all. This… This isn’t just your.. First time doing.. This..” Robert huffed and Patrick’s eyes widened a fraction. Then, the priest smiled and hummed.

“Well, then we should make our first the best we’ll ever have.” Robert looked at Patrick for a moment, then smiled and nodded, rubbing a hand against Patrick’s side. He looked down now and took a calming breath, pressing his index finger against Patrick’s entrance. The noise Patrick made startled Robert for a moment, making the older man look up in worry. Patrick, however, was panting softly, eyes dark and lidded once more. “K-...Keep going, Robert,” Patrick said quietly, obviously holding back a noise of some sort. Robert nodded quick and went back to work, circling his finger around Patrick’s hole, whispering to the young man as he shook and whined underneath Robert, urging him to relax. It took a moment, but Patrick did manage to relax, and Robert was able to slip his finger inside the younger man, making Patrick tense. His breath had caught in his throat and he was staring up at the ceiling, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as Robert began to move his index finger in and out of Patrick slowly, Patrick slowly coming undone at Robert’s ministrations.

Robert poured more lube onto his fingers and slowly pressed two fingers inside now, listening to Patrick keen. Robert was breathing heavily, his cock aching and hard just from the noises Patrick was making. But, he stayed calm and patient, not wanting to hurt Patrick. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of the man, stretching him as he went and making Patrick sob and cry out, his hips now slowly jerking up in time with the thrusts of Robert’s hand. Robert then pressed in a third, and almost lost his composure when Patrick said his name, the man’s back arching off the bed.

“ _R-Robert, please, o-oh god- please, i-it feels s-so good_.” Patrick was begging, words tumbling from his mouth at light speed as Robert picked up the pace, curling his fingers inside of Patrick just to make the other man writhe and moan. After a moment, Robert’s fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside Patrick, and Patrick practically screamed, making Robert’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Patrick, d..do you want to go on?” he said, surprised at how even his voice was as he spoke to his lover. Patrick nodded quickly, whimpering and moaning.

“Y-Yes, yes please, _please_ , Robert - _I need you_.” This was all it took. Robert slipped his fingers out of Patrick, making the other groan at the loss, then quickly poured a good amount of lube onto his cock, slicking himself up before moving up the length of Patrick’s body so he could kiss the man he had now decided he would love until the end of time. Robert positioned himself and gently began to push in, feeling his orgasm building just from the tight heat of _Patrick_. Patrick was crying out and begging Robert to move, but Robert stayed still to allow Patrick to adjust. It took everything in the older man not to thrust hard and deep into Patrick, reminding himself over and over that this was both of their first times and he needed to be gentle.

Finally, it became too much, and Patrick was pushing himself onto Robert’s cock in desperation. Robert thrust into the priest, making the both of them moan. Robert’s body was shaking from every feeling his nerves interpreted. The feeling of being inside Patrick was molten, threatening to burn and brand Robert forever. If he hadn’t been in this position, he would have chuckled at the wording. When Robert slid home, he stayed there for a moment, he and Patrick breathing heavily, Patrick’s whole form trembling.

“ _I love you._ ” 

Patrick’s eyes flew open and he looked at Robert, who had spoken these words. For a long moment, they were silent. Then, Patrick surged up and kissed Robert deeply, forcing the other man into a kneeling position as Patrick settled in the other’s lap. Robert was shocked out of his bliss filled trance and he stared at Patrick, who had a loving expression on his face.

“I love you, too,” Patrick said, making Robert smile brightly. They kissed once more, Robert’s hands moving to rest on Patrick’s hips as he began to help the young man currently on top of him lift himself up. Patrick shook from the effort, breathing heavily, and then dropped back down onto Robert’s cock, making the both of them cry out in pleasure. Patrick buried his face into Robert’s neck as he began to move, raising up and dropping down onto Robert a few times before simply grinding himself into Robert’s lap, riding the professor into oblivion.

Robert repeated a mantra of Patrick’s name, nails digging into the younger man’s hips as Patrick bounced on Robert’s cock. Patrick was moaning and whining into Robert’s neck, pressing himself as close to Robert as physically possible. Robert held onto Patrick for dear life, knowing that he would leave marks where he gripped the other man so tightly. Robert lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s cock, the younger man sobbing and moving faster, now making his upward thrusts match Robert’s own movements as he jerked Patrick to completion. Robert’s hips bucked up into Patrick as the other thrust down, the both of them panting and moaning.

Robert soon felt the familiar coil of tension inside him, and he knew he was close. He pressed Patrick back down onto the bed and began to fuck into Patrick hard, the other man’s breath being knocked from him with every thrust. Patrick was keening and mewling, hands now tangled through Robert’s hair as they moved together. Robert kept sliding his hand up and down Patrick’s cock until the younger man gasped and cried out, back arching as he came hard, painting his and Robert’s chests white.

The sight alone made Robert follow close behind, coming deep inside Patrick with a groan of his own. He collapsed on top of Patrick when he finished, breathing hard. Patrick was shaking and whimpering under him, holding on to Robert with everything he had. After a moment, Robert rolled off of Patrick and held the other close to him, pulling out and kissing away the tears that had begun to stream down Patrick’s face.

“That…” Patrick began in between soft sobs and heaving breaths, smiling all the while as Robert pressed his lips against Patrick’s neck and jaw to attempt to soothe the emotional man. “That was _amazing_ … M-More than that, even. I-... Is there even a word to describe that?” Robert looked at Patrick and almost laughed when he saw the look of wonder on his lover’s face, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Patrick’s eyes.

“I think your emotional reaction says a thousand words, Patrick,” Robert mumbled, chuckling as Patrick flushed, ducking his head and burying his face into Robert’s neck once more. Robert relaxed, feeling Patrick do the same, and he sighed in content, closing his eyes.

“I love you,” Patrick mumbled against Robert’s skin, making Robert’s smile widen.

“I love you too, Patrick.” And that was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> 


End file.
